How To Win 1000 Without Really Trying S2 E2 Sonic The Hedgehog Ed
by andrew.matlack
Summary: It's The Sonic The Hedgehog edition of your favorite Game Show Fanfiction series as our classic heroes Sonic The Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Enchina as they get to build up to a full total of Three Thousand Dollars as we get to see what we get to see that we might had to be more fun as we read this fanfiction story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the brand new episode of _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying _and it seems that in the honor of the brand new _Sonic The Hedgehog _movie, I Think that we let sonic to be the very first contestant of the 3 of this episode, and as for the last one, it build up a current season total worth $4,001.76 as we go into this episode.

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Rainer Wolfcastle: Live, well, actually fanfiction, it's the _Sonic The Hedgehog _of _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying!_

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Rainer: And now, here is your host, Chirsssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Goodman!

Chris: Yes, and welcome to a very special edition of _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying, _and today, we got the original heroes as we go into a chronical order as we go into heroes into our favorite video game franchise _Sonic The Hedgedhog!_

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Yes, yes, and that's why we have our first contestant here and that's the blue blur himself, Sonic The Hedgehog.

(Sonic came in super speed)

Sonic: Hey there, thank you for having me on the show.

Chris: So Mr. Hedgehog, I Think that you went it all, a werewolf, a race car driver, a knight, and even made an appearance in _OK KO Let's Be Heroes._

Sonic: That's right Mr. Goodman, I believe that I could be that quite as they get to make sure as they get to be in that show.

Chris: I think that there's going to be a movie coming out soon, huh?

Sonic: Now I believe that red plumber Mario had his movie and I think that he get to make it as he get all the credit.

Chris: Well, I think that we could be getting that out of the way and get into the game, You're just 6 questions away from winning $1,000.00 and I bet that you're going to be that you might had to climb up as you need to make sure that you need to answer those questions in order to win that money.

Sonic: All right.

Chris: And as we all know that in case that any question gets hard, you need these 3 lfielines, 50-50, Phone-A-Friend and Ask-The Audience.

Sonic: That's awesome.

Chris: So, if you're ready, I think that we could be that we might had to be that get to play the game!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here's your first question that's worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question: Which of the following of the cartoons is Steamboat Willie?

A:Bugs Bunny  
B:Mickey Mouse  
C:Woody Woodpecker  
D:Spongebob SquarePants

Sonic: Gee, I Think that it could be that quite as they try to know, and just as I get to make sure as they get to do as they get to qualify to answer this question, and just to be honest, I Think that we could be that it was nothing that they think that this is a very hard question, but I think that I could be think that it's not.

Chris: You know, you got these 3 lifelines, 50-50, Phone-A-Friend and Ask-The Audience.

Sonic: I think that I might had to follow as I get to make sure that this is nothing that it could be that there was never happen to be following as possible, so I think that I'm going with "B", final answer.

Chris: Unbelievable, that's correct

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: It's time for the next question that's worth $1.00.

$1.00 Question: Which of the following is NOT A Fruit?

A:Apple  
B:Orange  
C:Celery  
D:Grapes

Sonic: Now This is a hard question, and what a hard question this is, I've been in the video game business for 29 years and you think that I could use a lifeline? well, I think that it could not be that quite as anyone think.

Chris: are you implying that this question is harder then the last one?

Sonic: You might say that, yes.

Rainer:He's got you there Chris.

Chris: all right, I think that if you think that quite found out as they get to see as they could make it as they had to make up as I think it happen to be "C", final answer.

Sonic: And you're right for $1.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: And We'll be right back right after a word with a very long sponsor.

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Commercial: Parent Trainer

**Kid's Dad: **Steven, I thought I told you to mow the lawn.

**Steven:** (sighs) Fine.

(We see Steven mowing the lawn)

**Announcer: **Hey kid, way to let your dad walk over you, you look like a real chump back there!

**Steven: **I Did?

**Announcer: **And how?, but don't worry, help has arrived, introducing the _**Parent Trainer**_, now let's try that again!

(We see Steven watching a _Spy Vs. Spy_ Short)

**Steven's Dad: **Steven, I thought i told to mow, Ah!, Oh!, It's wet, Stop it! I hate that! Ah forget it, i'll mow the lawn.

**Steven: **That's a good daddy!

(Steven gives you (The Watcher) a thumbs up!)

**Announcer: **Based on the same technology used to train animals, the **Parent Trainer** is equally effective, but twice is much fun!

(We see a girl listening to I Want You which is from the 2010 anime, "Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt")

**Mom: **Victoria!, I thought i told you to turn that music down, Ow!, Oh, I take it back, listen to it loud!

**Announcer: **And with the adjustable nozzle, you can spray, stream, or cone them away

(We see another Orange Dad seeing his daughter's diary)

**Purple Girl: **Are you reading my diary!? No! Bad Daddy! Get away from there!

(We hear the other Orange Dad screams from the stream setting)

**Another Orange Dad:**That stream setting really hurts!

**Announcer:**Ah, the joy of having obedient parents. If it comes in a bottle, everyone will have them, oh wait, it does come in a bottle, **The Parent Trainer!'**

-End Chapter-

Please Make Some Comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: This Commercial has came from _Mad _animated series so it was funny as possible.


	2. Chapter 2-02-19-2020

Audience: (Cheering And Applause)

Chris: Hello and welcome back to the show everybody. We're here with our contestant Sonic The Hedgeohg as he goes for $1.00 as he still got his lifelines.

Sonic: Yep, I think that we could be handling that very well after the last 2 questions I faced.

Chris: So Sonic, I think that if you want to end up with $1,000.00, I hope that you might had to see that you're going to be one rich hedgehog.

Sonic: Of course I did.

Chris: And I think that you might had to make sure that Dr. Robtink has a chance to make sure that it was nothing had planned, huh?

Sonic:Why else do you think about that? I bet that even it could be that might had to deal that it was nothing that quite simple without him so far.

Chris: Okay Sonic, let's get back in the game and see if you can go for $1.00 let's continue the game.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay my dear blue hedgehog friend, here comes your $1.00 question.

$1.00 Question:Which of the following letters is not maked as a Roman numeral?

A:X

B:C

C:S

D:V

Sonic: You know, I think that I happen to make sure that those Roman numerals that might get to be that kind of a way of saying that these letters might had to anything about it, so I believe that I'm going to ask Amy for this one.

Chris: All right, let's get Amy on the line.

(Phone ringing)

Amy Rose: Hello?

Chris: Hello Amy, this is Chris Goodman from _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying._

Amy Rose: Yeah, I'm watching the show, Amy Rose is calling!

Chris: All right, Sonic's going for $1.00 and it seems that-

Amy: Sonic's in the show? Yay!

Chris: Amy, please! He needs your help.

Amy: Oh, I'm sorry.

Chris: That's all right, I'm going to give you the question and you'll have to answer the question.

Sonic: Okay Amy. (Read question and answers)

Amy: Well, if you ask me, I say that "S" was never marked as a Roman numeral and that is that.

Sonic: How sure are you?

Amy: I'm absolutely 100% sure.

Sonic: Okay, thanks.

(Amy hangs up)

Sonic: Okay then, I guess that I'm going with "C", final answer.

Chris: And that's correct for $1.00.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Rainer: Uh Chris?

Chris: Not now Rainer, can you see that Sonic's going for $10.00?

Rainer: I belive that there's a pink hedgehog whom seems to be with me.

Sonic: Pink Hedgehog? (Gasps) Amy!

Amy: Surprise Sonic! Bet you didn't expect to see me.

Sonic: I don't, in fact I don't at all!

(Amy chases Sonic as he screams)

Chris: Wait, don't you want your dollar?

(Sonic grabs dollar and ran)

Sonic's Total Winnings:$1.00

Chris: Uh, don't go away, we'll be right back.

Crowd: (stood silent as they're confused)

-End Chapter-

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: It's a video game formula, Amy chases Sonic every time.


	3. Chapter 3-02-26-2020-A Smart Genuis

A/N: Before we began, I just saw the _Sonic The Hedgehog _Movie and it was awesome! and even got special effects and everything! I Think that we had to move on from the movie back to the fanfiction and see Chris' next contestant might had to be better.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris Goodman: Welcome back to the show ladies and gentleman, and as we saw that Sonic get to run away with a $1.00, I think that we could knew that we can move on to our next contestant, he's the fox who knew his gizmos and gadgets, and he's only a smart contestant too. Let's give it up to our next contestant Miles Prower.

(Audience Cheers and applause as Tails came in as he sit in the hot seat)

Tails: Thanks for having me, but just to be on a fun side, I believe that you're going to be calling me tails because that's what my friends called me.

Rainer: I played Mcbain in the movies, but you're the real hero from _Sonic Adventure._

Tails: Thank you Mr. Wolfcastle.

Chris: Okay Tails, is it? I think that I saw your buddy Sonic had to go though here, and just to be on the safe side, you're a smart fox, is that right?

Tails: Why, yes I am.

Chris: I see that you could be that you're going to make sure as that it was going to be simply as they get to make it as they saw the show.

Tails: Well, they knew that they could know that it was simply as they happen to see that if I could end up with $1,000.00, I could start an banking account.

Chris: Yes, I think that it could be that it should be that it was going to know that all of the other foxes would have the lives to see that quite as they get to know that it was quite as they get to noticed that it was quite as they get to see that it was quite as they get to noticed it as they came here.

Rainer: This is mean that we could that we start the game now?

Chris: Ah yes, thank you Rainer. You know the rules, you know the lifelines, you know the game, let's play the game.

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: All right Tails, here comes your first question worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question: Which of the following is not a pizza topping?

A:Pepperioni  
B:Tomato  
C:Sticks and rocks  
D:Green Peppers

Tails: What? You think that I can't say no to Pizza? I say that it's answer "C", final answer.

Chris: That's correct!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay Tails, here comes your next question worth $0.10.

$0.10 Question: Which of the following game shows has never appeared in a kids show?

A:Authur  
B:Word Girl  
C:Reading Rainbow  
D:Wild Kratts

Tails: I wish that I could get this, but I think that a kids show that contains a game show, no offense but I'm glad that this didn't make it.

Chris: Would you like a lifeline to help you?

Tails: Well no but I do know the answer, in fact I think that I could answer this, so I'm going with answer "C", final answer.

Chris: Unbelievable, that's correct.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Well, at least that I know that he answered that very well.

Tails: yes I did.

(Phone ringing)

Chris: What's that? We got a incoming phone call.

Tails: But how do we get a phone call at a time like this? I didn't even touch a lifeline.

Chris: Hello? This is Chris of the Thousand dollar show. How may I help you?

Ace: Yeah, do you have your refrigerator running?

Chris: I suppose.

Ace: WELL YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT! (Hangs up)

(Tails and Chris looked confused as dial tones)

(Gangreene gang laugh)

Ace: I can't believe he fell for that.

(Refrigerator running as the Ganegreen gang saw it)

Ace: Wow, that refrigerator really can run.

(Chris and Tails chase that refrigerator)

Chris: Don't go away folks, we'll be right back, right after my contestant and I catch that refrigerator!

Commercial: Fireside Girls

**Narrator:** We earn more patches before 9:00 AM, than most can in a lifetime. We dedicate our lives to be part of something greater than ourselves.

_(Katie beats a buff naval officer in an arm wrestling duel)_

**Woman:** You okay there, big guy?

**Man:** No!

**Narrator:** With each patch earned, a new skill beyond the ordinary. We are the few, the relentless, The Fireside Girls.

**Isabella:** We also have sleepovers!

**Narrator:** Earn credits for middle school, so talk to your local Fireside recruiter today.

Commercial: New Fanfiction

Announcer: Coming to a crossover near you, he's a cool dude with a tail hair...

Gerald Johansen: I know how much does it take to make it a highly detail.

Announcer: ...and she's a Kids-Next-Door operative.

Abigail Lincoln: Numbuh 5 ain't going to make sure that those nasty adults get to be that hard core.

Announcer: ...and the middile, there was a genius girl

Phoebe Hyriodol: Appearing. As I think that the sideways of a triangle as they get to see that it has three sides.

Announcer: As they had to go over to a love triangle more then no other.

Helga: What? You're jealous of Abagail Lincoln? (Laughs)

Arnold: There's got to be a way to break the love triangle.

Hoagie P. Gillian: You're in love with Gerald Johansson?

Announcer: there well be fireworks...

(Fireworks exploding)

Announcer: …Drama...

Hoagie P. Gillian: I Hope that you're going to get out of this mess Abigail!

Helga: Oh boy, you're in for a pickle now!

(Phoebe screams)

Announcer: ...And Brainy.

(Brainy breathy)

Helga: You're lucky that I'm in no mood to punch you. (Walks away)

(Brainy looked to see no one around as he punches himself in the nose and fainted)

Announcer: When Gerald Met Abagail a crossover story of _Hey Arnold! _from Nickelodeon...

Gerald: I know that she's the right girl for me.

Announcer: ...and _Codename:Kids-Next-Door _from Cartoon Network. Coming soon.

Hoagie P. Gillian: I got nothing on this folks.

-End Commercials and Chapter-

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day, and I promise that I'll give you the details about the _Sonic _movie.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I have made one of the commercials based on one from the _Phineas And Ferb _episode "Ferb TV". how great was that? I know that as well as you.


	4. Chapter 4-03-07-2020

A/N: Sorry that I didn't get to post this three days ago, I forgot my haircut and such and on the bright side, I got my nephew and his name is Jameson so my sister and brother-in-law-to-be are up to 2 kids, so that aside, we got to make sure that our game show host had a phone call from Ace of the ganegreen gang has asked him if his refrigerator was running and he said yes so he told him to go and catch it so he and his two-tailed contestant miles "tails" prower, whom have won $.10 from the last chapter as they had to catch it really. let's enjoy this chapter as we get to see if they could really get that fridge!

(both Tails and Chris running)

Chris: Welcome back folks, as far as we can see that I'm helping my contestant tails as we that to chase my refrigerator, I don't know how it grown some arms and legs but we're getting it right back right now!

Refrigerator: Run run run as fast you tore, you can't catch me, I'm an refrigerator!

Tails:We'll see about that. (Jump and grab fridge)

Chris:Wow Tails, I'm impressed, you caught back in an instant. As a bonus, I will give you $10.00 extra on top on whatever you win.

Tails:Gee, thanks Mr. Goodman.

Chris (turn over to Ace): I can see that you know my refrigerator really did run by growing some legs and arms, thank you kind stranger.

Ace:Oh dran it!

later back in the studio...

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay everyone, now that my fridge is saved, what do you say we get back to the game.

Audience: (Applause)

Chris: Okay my friends, here comes the next question is worth $1.00.

$1.00 Question: How many players does the cartoon game show _Skatoony _begin with?

A:6

B:12

C:18

D:24

Tails: I never did the game show and—

Chris: Never?

Tails: Okay, okay, I seen the show once or twice, but never in front of you and your audience... I'd like the 50-50.

Chris:Good idea, computer, would you take away 2 wrong answers, leaving our contestant one wrong answer and the correct one.

Remaining Answers:

A:6

D:24

Tails: Ah, I see that makes sense. that's why I'm going with Answer "A", final.

Chris:That's correct for $1.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here's your answer that's worth $10.00

$10.00 Question: What is the name of the time machine that belongs to Mr. Peabody And Sherman?

A:ITime

B:Time Flip Flopper

C:Wayback

D:Time Machine deluxe

Tails: Come on, that's one easy. I'm going with answer "C", final answer.

Chris: And you're right for $10.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

(Door opens)

Chris' Mom: Chris honey, you forgot your lunch.

Chris: Mom, I'm on the show!

Chris' Mom: Well, you should've told me that before I brought it here.

Rainer:Hello Cynthia, you're looking well.

Chris' Mom: Oh hello Rainer, how's your daughter?

Rainer: She's getting to be quite the young woman, thank you for asking.

Chris: (Sighs) You guys better to give us such time, i'm afraid this is going to be a while.

-END CHAPTER-

Please Make Some Comments on the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5-03-12-2020

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris:Welcome back to the show everybody and as you can see that my mom's in the audience.

Cindy: Now Chris, I think that you should co-host with me sometimes.

Chris: Mom, I'm with my contestant, do you mind?

Tails:it's okay, I think that she'll have to stay here.

Rainer:The Fox's right Chris.

Chris: Okay then, as we get to make sure that you ain't pushing me to embarrassment even harder.

Audience: (laughs)

Chris: Okay, it's time to get back to the game.

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: Oaky, time for a next question and it's worth $100.00.

$100.00 Question: In _Codename:Kids-Next-Door, _what snack does Numbuh 2 eats?

A:Chili Dog

B:Apples

C:Grapes

D:Broccoli

Tails: You know, I happen to see that Sonic eats them as well as Numbuh 2, so I think that I'm going to say "A", final answer.

Chris: And you're right for $100.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: You are a smart fox, but tell me, how did you know that fast?

Tails: Well that's easy, there's one thing I know, that he eats them every well. (Chuckles)

(Sonic came back in)

Chris: Well welcome back Sonic.

Sonic: Chris, you got to help me! Amy's going to-

Amy: Oh Sonic!

Sonic: Oh great, now that she's here, I'm doomed.

Chris:this might be a good time for a commerical.

(Slience)

Chris: Commerical, now?

Commerical: Dogcopter 3 in 3D

Movie Narrator [Scenes of a city on fire] Some people say... [People in helicopters fly in] You can't teach... [An evil giant robot attack the city, as the helicopters approach it] An old dog... [A robotic dog looks up] New tricks... [The robot destroys the helicopters] Unless you're... [A girl and the dog look and nod at each other, and the dog sprouts propellers in its back] _Dogcopter 3_, in 3D! [The dog flies towards the robot and shoots a missile from its butt at the robot] This February, the fur hits the fan!

Back to the show

Chris: Welcome back, and just as you're tuning in, I think that Sonic's been chased by Amy Rose.

Amy, waving at camera: Hi Mom, Hi Dad!

Chris: Yes well. I Think that our contestant is just one question away from $1,000.00 and as well get to know that he has only used one lifeline so far and I bet that he gets though the $1,000.00 question as they get to see that he gets this question right, he'll get to see that he'll be our nex thousandaire so if you're ready, let's play!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Okay Tails, here's your $1,000.00 question.

$1,000.00 Question: What is the name of the final one-time cartoon on the 90s cartoon _Kablam!_?

A:Dave, son of Hercules

B:The Shizzage

C:Pizza Rocket

D:Patch Head

Tails: Well, I think that could be strangely as they could noticed as they could know that I happen to make sure that show had its values.

Chris: Well, I think that you could use a lifeline.

Tails: Well, I think that I could call a good friend.

Chris: All right, let's phone a friend.

(Phone ringing)

Pookie: Hello, Sunset Arms boarding house, Gertrude speaking. Uh-huh, a contest is going for, now is that $1,000.00 or a million? Oh, a thousand.

Chris: Yes and he's standing by right now, that's why I'm giving you 30 seconds as our contestant read the question and the answers.

Tails: Okay. (Read questions and answers)

Pookie: Well, as you may know that I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed and I think that there could be that there was going to be that it was quite that the answer is "A". Good luck! (Hangs up)

(Dial tone)

Chris: Well, I think that you could ask the audience and if you don't want to go for it, that's okay by me.

Tails: Well, that's just what I'm going to do, I'm going to ask the audience.

Chris: Okay then, Audience, Tails need your help. On your keypads, use "A" "B" "C" or "D", please vote now.

Voting Results:

A: 57%

B: 10%

C: 13%

D: 20%

Chris: Okay Tails, I think that we could go for anything so, what do you say?

Tails: I might had to say "A", final answer.

Chris: That's correct for $1,000.00!

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: And we'll have to be right back when we get to talk to Tails some more.

-END CHAPTER-


	6. Chapter 6-03-16-2020

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, because of the coronavirus, I might had to try to make this last chapter as possible as we get over to the final chapter of the story so as we can all stay healthy, we can read this story and make us all better, so we get this right to the point.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Hello and Welcome back to the show, as we get to our new thousand dollar winner Tails as he gets to be interviewed about how he get to be smart as possible.

Tails: Well Mr. Goodman, it's quite simple, I think we all know that it was quite that I happen to be the smart one and just to tell you, this could be my luckiest day.

Chris: Yes, is there anything you like to say before we go to our final contestant?

Tails: Yeah, be smart and stay in school.

(Tails flown out)

Music:Who Wants To Be A Millionaire:Bye Bye contestant

Chris:Wow, Miles "Tails" Prower everyone.

Audience: (Applause)

Chris: Now let's welcome to our final contestant, he's the enchina who likes to guard the master emerald, let's give it up to our final contestant Knuckles.

Audience: (Applause and Cheers)

Knuckles: Hey there Chris Goodman, it's so great to be here.

Chris: It's great to be here too.

Knuckles: I can't wait to win $1,000.00, it's so going to be great!

Chris: Yes, yes, so what what are you going to do if you win $1,000.00?

Knuckles: Well, I guess that I'm going to buy some security equipment so I hope nobody get to steel the master emerald.

Chris: Well yes, so I think that we could get on with the game so we could get the cash as possible.

Rainer: I think that we could get all of the game here.

Chris: Right you are Rainer so if you're ready, let's play the game.

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: Okay Knuckles, here's your first question that's worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question: Which of the following is not goes in the nursery rhyme "Hey Diddle Diddle"?

A:Cow

B:Dish

C:Spoon

D:watermelon

Knuckles: Okay, I think that we could be all knowing the story very well, and if you asked me, I think the cow has jumped over the moon.

Chris: Yes, that's true.

Knuckles: and the dish ran away with the spoon.

Chris: Yes, that's also true.

Knuckles: So there was no watermelon in the story so I'm going with answer "D", final answer.

Chris: Unbelievable, that's correct.

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

(? Falling down screaming and land on floor)

Homer Simpson: Okay everyone, I think I got it.

(Homer gets up and and brushes off)

Chris: Homer Simpson?

Homer Simpson: Yeah, it's me, I came into your show for accident and I was skydiving.

Knuckles: Right, I think I get $10.00 for not seeing that coming.

Chris: That's not how it works!

Knuckles: I might had to take the cash.

Chris: and I supposed that my fridge will run away again?

Knuckles: Actully, it's going to give me $1,000.00 as well.

(Refrigerator gives Knuckles both $10.00 and $1,000.00 checks)

Knuckles: why thank you refrigerator.

Chris: Well Ladies and gentlemen, I think that we might had to-

(Phone ringing, Chris picks it up)

Chris: H-Hello? Welcome to the thousandaire show, how may I help you?

Dr. Eggman: Hello Chris Goodman, I can see that I'm at home watching the show and I just came in to call you that I don't need to take over the show and I can happily to say that you're doing a swell job. Bye! (Hangs up)

Chris: Well, like the doctor said, he has no need to take over the show, and with our final contestant Knuckles had got the total worth $1,010.01, this show has given away $2,031.01. Thank you and good night.

Amy Rose: Sonic!

Sonic: Amy, get away from me!

Chris: This episode has given away $2,031.01, this episode has given away $2,031.01, THIS EPISODE HAS GIVEN AWAY $2,031.01!

The End

How to win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying

Chris Goodman

Cythnya "Cindy" Goodman

Sonic The Hedgehog

Sonic The Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles The Enchina

Dr. Ivo Robotink/Eggman

The Simpsons

Rainer Wolfcastle as announcer

Homer Simpson

The Powerpuff Girls

Ace and the rest of the ganegreen gang

Hey Arnold!

Gertrude "Pookie" Shortman

Please make some comments in the comments in the comment section and have a nice day

Thank You.

Closing Note: I had to finish the story because of the Coronavirus and I know that we all got to stay healthy, wash hands and even stay in bed, even if you are or aren't sick. Fight the Coronavirus!


End file.
